It is very common to provide squeezable pet toys of various shapes and sizes with a squeaker mounted in the wall of the toy. The squeaker makes a squeaking sound when a pet squeezes the toy as air passes through the squeaker. The problem is that the squeaker is usually made of relatively hard plastic, whereas the body of the squeezable pet toy itself is usually made of very flexible plastic. When the pet attacks the toy, the mounting of the squeaker in the wall is eventually overstressed and the squeaker is dislodged from the toy, rendering the toy silent.
Current squeaky toys break very quickly under normal play conditions. The squeaker is either part of the mold or attached to the single wall mold. In either case, when the outside wall gets punctured or the squeaker gets chewed, crushed, etc., the toy stops making noise. Once the squeaker is broken, the toy loses appeal. The second issue is, to get good sound, the wall of the squeaky toy has to be pliable. The issue with this is the toy can easily be punctured or torn again eliminating the appeal for the pet and causing the play area to require cleaning once the toy is shredded.
All of the above systems have drawbacks and limitations. The limitations relate to the lack of durability in that the squeaker is too accessible to the pet and too easily dislodged from the toy and the wall that causes the squeaking is too easily punctured.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art systems have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the present invention to provide a pet toy in which the squeaker is protected from dislodgement caused by attack by the pet.
It is another outstanding object of the present invention to provide a pet toy which is durable.
It is another outstanding object of the present invention to provide a pet toy which has a long term functioning squeaker.
It is another outstanding object of the present invention to provide a pet toy which has good squeaker sound.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pet toy which is capable of being manufactured of high quality and at a low cost, and which is capable of providing a long and useful life with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the invention herein disclosed may be made within the scope of what is claimed without departing from the spirit of the invention.